Lucky to Have You
by office teaparty
Summary: Tosh/Ianto. Tosh is slightly heartbroken, and Ianto cheers her up by showing her anyone would be lucky to have her. A slight Christmas fic.


Title: Lucky to Have You  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairings/Characters: The whole damn team, even Suzie! Ianto/Tosh, one-sided Tosh/Owen, Owen/Suzie. Gwen/Jack friendship.  
Summary: Tosh is slightly heartbroken, and Ianto cheers her up by showing her anyone would be lucky to have her. A slight Christmas fic.

(Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff, Wales. Friday, December 23rd, 10:42pm)

"'Night, Tosh." Gwen said cheerily. Jack trailed behind her. They were going back to Gwen's flat for dinner with Rhys, and then probably all going to the cinema-the only reason Jack had let them off early.

"See you 'round, gorgeous." Jack said winking at her. Tosh felt herself blushing. "Oh, and please, please don't stay here all night."

"And if you see Ianto, same for him." Gwen said, pulling on her coat. "You two work hard enough as it is-you shouldn't stay late, especially not tonight." And with that they left.

"Well, goodnight then." Owen said, getting off the couch. "Coming, Suzie?"

"Always do," she said as she pushed away from her workstation with a mischievous grin.

Tosh followed her with her eyes as Suzie trotted over to the cogwheel entrance. _Damn her. _Tosh thought, but did nothing more than take a silent sip of her coffee. Owen helped Suzie on with her coat, and she glared back at Tosh venomously, instantly reminding her of what Suzie had told her earlier. Tosh felt her eyes water as Suzie walked out with Owen possessively on her arm.

And now it was just Tosh, the hub, Myfanwy, and Ianto…somewhere.

Tosh took another sip of her coffee, then frowned. "This coffees getting cold," she muttered.

"What's that?" a Welsh voice chimed.

"Nothing," Tosh said as Ianto came out of the kitchenette with to mugs on a tray.

"So," Ianto said. "Plan on staying here all night?"

Tosh shrugged and picked up a cup from. "I dunno, probably." She took a sip. Hm. Cocoa. "Jack said not to, but there's a lot of unfinished work. Gwen didn't complete her report on that Weevil attack last week, Jack…well, Jack doesn't finish _any _of his paperwork,"

"You're telling me," Ianto muttered, taking a sip from his own mug.

"And Suzie and Owen…" Tosh's eyes started to moisten. "Owen…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She began crying and Ianto instinctively put his arms around her.

"Sh," he cooed. She turned to him and hugged him hard. He rubbed small circles on her back as she buried her face into Ianto's neck, a position that, they both thought, wasn't entirely unpleasant.

She pulled back from Ianto and took off her glasses. "Hey now," Ianto said, passing her a tissue. "What's bothering you, Tosh?"

She took the tissue from him and wiped her eyes. "Well," she began. "Earlier, I was talking to Owen, maybe a bit to giddily. Suzie must've noticed, because when he left, she came over to my desk and told me to back off Owen, because he would never love me back, and that I was weak and pathetic. That no one would want me."

"That is not true." Ianto said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she shed some more tears.

Tosh sniffled. "She brings up a good point, though."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "How could I be in love with someone who is so generally unpleasant?" She explained. "I don't understand it."

"Some things just don't make sense." Ianto sighed. "But one thing's for sure," he said, raising Tosh's chin so that he could see her eyes. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Tosh smiled and placed her hand on Ianto's cheek. "Thank you, Ianto."

They sat in silence, neither of them moving. Then, Ianto leaned forward and their lips met. Tosh's eyebrows raised in shock. He pulled back and saw her surprised look, and instantly felt ashamed and humiliated. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No," Tosh said lightly. "Don't be."

She placed her other hand on Ianto's cheek and brought their lips together again. Ianto placed his hands on Tosh's waist and pulled her closer as they shared a deep, passionate kiss, letting all the emotion they felt for each other flow endlessly.

When they broke apart, Tosh had her fingers locked behind Ianto's neck and Ianto had his hands on her waist, no longer feeling embarrassed.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Tosh?"

"Do you want to-"

"Yes."

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Tosh smiled warmly and they headed for the door. Ianto helped Tosh on with her coat and she wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Tosh?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"I love you," he smiled.

She smiled back. "I love you, too."

And they walked out hand in hand into the cold Cardiff winter as the Hub shut down for the night.


End file.
